My little girl
by Jaione31
Summary: Reflexiones de Ronald Weasley mientras lleva su hija Rose al altar. " Una palabra y en cinco segundos nos aparezco en las Bermudas..."


**Resumen:** Reflexiones de Ronald Weasley mientras lleva a su hija Rose al altar. "Pero tú, mi niña, eres especial. Siempre lo has sido. _Tú eres mi hija. Mi sabelotodo. Mi Rosie-Posie._ **Mi pequeña niña".**

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Me darán los derechos de Harry Potter junto con mi graduado? Lo dudo seriamente.

* * *

**_My little girl_**

Para todos los padres.

_ Y para todas las hijas._

* * *

_"Sometimes you're asleep I whisper: 'I love you', in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away I hear you say: 'Daddy love you more' ". _

_"A veces cuando dormitas susurro: 'te quiero', bajo la luz de la luna en tu puerta. Y mientras me marcho te escucho decir: 'Papi, yo te quiero más' ". _

**Tim Mcgraw — My little girl**

* * *

Primero un paso. Luego otro.

Estoy tan nervioso como en mi primer partido de quidditch. Tal vez más. Un sudor frío recorre mi cuerpo, y tengo ganas de vomitar. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí.

—Papá, en breves será nuestro turno — dices con voz nerviosa. Ah, sí. **Por ti.** _Se me había olvidado._

—Tranquila, Rosie— te digo, tratando de aparentar una calma que no siento— paso a paso. Y ya sabes, una palabra y nos hago aparecer en las islas Bermudas. Nadie podrá dar con nosotros al menos en una temporada.

Te ríes. Flojito, apenas una mueca. Pero he conseguido hacerte reír, y noto como la tensión desaparece de tu cuerpo. Me aprietas el brazo un poco más de lo necesario.

—No creo que a Scorpius eso le hiciera muy feliz — comentas, como de pasada. Trató con todas mis fuerzas de no componer una expresión de desagrado, pero fallo en el intento. Ruedas los ojos, y yo quiero decirte que no son prejuicios, como tu madre piensa, ni siquiera rencor de juventud como suele aseverar tu tío Harry. **No**. _Es simplemente, que me cuesta dejarte marchar. _

Aún te recuerdo, envuelta en mantas, roja como un pequeño diablillo, y berreando como una condenada a Azkabán. No invitabas a cogerte en brazos, y yo desde luego, no quería hacerlo. No eras bonita, sino pequeña y arrugada. Pero Hermione, como es habitual en ella, me obligó a hacerlo contra mi voluntad, asegurando que me iba a encantar sostenerte. ¿Cómo se las arregla para tener siempre razón en todo?. _Más de treinta años de matrimonio y aun lo desconozco. _

Lo único que puedo asegurar es que, tal y como tu madre predijo, cuando te cogí en brazos pasaron dos cosas maravillosas. Una fue que dejaste de llorar. La otra que me sujetaste automáticamente el pulgar con la mano derecha, y que te lo llevaste a la boca. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, como si un trueno me hubiera dado de pleno. No exagero, _pues puedo jurarte sobre todo que jamás he sentido amor similar por otro ser humano. _

**No me malinterpretes, Rosie. **

Quiero a tu _hermano._

Quiero a tu _madre._

¡¿Querer?! ¡Qué demonios! ¡Los amo con locura! .

Los amo tanto que podría arrancarme el corazón y ponérselo en bandeja si eso fuera a hacerles felices.

Pero tú, mi niña, eres especial. Siempre lo has sido.

_Tú eres mi hija. Mi sabelotodo. Mi Rosie-Posie._ **Mi pequeña niña.**

Sabes de sobra que no soy dado a sentimentalismos, pero ahora, mientras te observo, tan hermosa, elegante y radiante, me pregunto donde quedó aquella pequeña leona que jugaba a mordiscos conmigo, que insistía en vestirse con colores brillantes y alegres que casaban horriblemente mal con su pelo y que siempre me decía que yo era su número uno.

¿Queda algo de mi niñita, de mi mujercita, de la chica a la que más he querido en el mundo entero en ésta elegante mujer que se encuentra a mi lado? ¿O te has convertido en una persona a la que no conozco?

Pensamientos como esos, son, Rosie, los que me impiden dormir por la noche. Pero entonces me miras, sonriente, despreocupada, arrugando los ojos en una mueca que tanto se asemeja a la de Hermione, y me siento idiota. Porque entonces sé nunca dejarás de ser esa niña a la que tanto quiero y quise. ¿Qué como lo sé?

Ni idea. Simplemente, tengo una corazonada.

De que, en el fondo, siempre serás _mi pequeña niña._

Esa que leía a escondidas por la noche, esa que con veinticinco años sigue siendo mimosa como un peluche, la que apoya sus pies fríos en mis muslos los días de partido y sofá. La que se ríe como una desquiciada con todos mis chistes, por muy malos que sean.

— Papá, ya es la hora — dices con inquietud. Yo asiento, y te miro pensativo unos instantes, antes de farfullar en voz baja.

— ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad, Rosie?— te quedas de piedra unos instantes. No soy, por mucho, el hombre más cariñoso del mundo. _Te he dejado descolocada. _

Me miras, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos. Aprietas mis dedos. Con la firmeza que siempre te ha caracterizado.

— Siempre vas a ser _mi número uno, papá_. El hombre de mi vida. **Siempre** — sonrío levemente, y beso tu frente. Finalmente, las puertas se abren. Avanzamos lentamente, mientras todas las miradas se posan en nosotros. En el altar, Malfoy se encuentra esperándote. Te mira con adoración, cosa que me crispa, a pesar de que sé perfectamente que no permitiría que te casaras con él si la luz que baña su mirada fuera menos brillante.

Mantengo mi mano en la tuya un tiempo más largo del estrictamente necesario cuando te entrego, causando las risas del público y un siseo por parte de Hermione. Tu sonríes, y me sueltas. Finalmente, comprendo que ha llegado la hora de dejarte marchar.

**Pero no del todo.**

Te escucho pronunciar los votos, jurar que pasarás toda tu vida al lado de ese hombre que por mucho que se esfuerce nunca logrará ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti. **Ninguno podría llegarte si quiera a la suela de los zapatos. _Eres demasiado perfecta para ello._**

Antes de pronunciar el sí quiero me miras por última vez, buscando mi aprobación. Yo sonrío. No has cambiado tanto después de todo.

Siempre poniendo mi criterio por encima del de todos.

_Mi Rosebud. Mi Rose. Mi Rosie. Mi Rosie—Posie._

** Mi pequeña niña.**

_Mi presente, mi pasado, mi futuro._

** Mi hija.**

_La persona que más quiero en este mundo._

** Para siempre.**

* * *

_"You're beautiful baby from the outside in, chase your dreams but always know the road... That'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world, but to me you'll always be... **My little girl**"._

_" Eres una niña hermosa por dentro y por fuera, persigues tus sueños pero siempre recuerdas el camino... que te llevará de nuevo a tu hogar. Así que vamos, cómete el mundo entero, pero para mí siempre serás... **Mi pequeña niña**"._

**Tim Mcgraw — My little girl**

* * *

_Desde que nacen, las niñas son de sus padres. O podría decirse que desde el momento que clavan sus miradas en ellas, los padres son de sus hijas._

Anónimo

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**Crónicas de Jaione:**_ Sí, sí, sé que no he actualizado, y me disculpo profundamente. Pero estoy tan, tan,tan ocupada que no he tenido tiempo para ello. Se lo juro. Como compensación, les traigo este one-shot, que se me ocurrió escuchando, precisamente, la canción My little girl, de Tim Mcgraw, la cual, es, por cierto, preciosa, y se la recomiendo ampliamente; la traducción es mía y es libre, lo que quiere decir que me he tomado la libertad de traducirla de forma no literal, a fin de que suene bien en español. Besazos,

Jaione.


End file.
